


Hope Series [Preview]

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Preview, Story Preview, story upcoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90
Summary: Noah-a novelist and journalist-must go through trials when he unknowingly makes a deal with the devil.





	Hope Series [Preview]

I was the first one who had been arrested that fateful day. The first one who has been given any knowledge of the charges brought against us. The first one to see what had happened to everyone around us. It was the first time I had realized that I was not going to get out of this as easily as the other times. It was the first time I had realized the I was going to end up in jail for what I had done.  
My body ached from not being able to move my body much for the past few hours. It was probably one of the only gripes I had against the people who held me captive. I was the one who had intentionally been in my seat this entire time. I made no intent to escape. I had made no move to ever even make a plan to escape. But my hands were still in chains and my ankles held together by cool, uncomfortable metal.  
My lawyer sat to my right. He had not spoken a word to me since the day David, Noah and I had all met him. He sat next to me in these interviews but rarely ever interjected. He was the man who had more of the money side of being a lawyer then the side that helped people. But I would rather know that he had some interest in us. Winning this case would mean winning the case of the century. If he lost this case, he would go down in history as the man who let the Abbots go to jail. He would be that man. The man who let the last of the hunters go to the judicial system. He would only cause an uprising if he lost the case. He had known this since we met him. He was the person I wished I had a chance to beat up if I were allowed to.  
“Let’s start with the first time you met Noah,” An agent leaned forward and put on a fake smile. He was just as ready to leave at this point. I felt the same pain that he was feeling at the moment.  
“He was just a little kid when I met him. He was so small…”  
“You relayed that he was around five or six at the time you met him.”  
“Yeah,” I nodded in agreement to my words. “He was in first grade but he looked like he was a toddler. He was so malnourished.”  
“And he was willing to give up his house for a few days while you brought out the ghost? The ghost he claimed to have seen in his house?”  
“He didn’t claim that there was a ghost in the house. He was a child. An abused child and he just needed a friend. A friend came in the form of the ghost of a teenager who had been killed on the property by his own abusive father.”  
“Mr. Abbot, why did you take on this case? With the hundreds of cases that hunters take up, you took up this case.”  
“It involved a child. We at first thought that Noah was going to be hurt in the process of being near this ghost but…we felt really bad for ridding Noah of the only friend that he had. He was just a normal human being with some horrible circumstances. I wished that he hadn’t been hurt like that but when we did get the ghost out of his house.”  
“That’s when you started going back to help him?”  
“Yes, that’s when we started bringing groceries and money to Noah and his sister whenever we passed through town.”  
“And they were some of the only people who you kept coming back to see how they are doing, isn’t that correct?”  
“Yes sir,” My lawyer shifted in his seat as he looked me over. “We wanted to make sure they at least had food every once in awhile. His sister had to work two jobs to even keep them afloat. Their mom was a drug addict and physically abused the older sister. Noah was abused by his father who was barely around because he couldn’t handle being around his wife anymore. We had to make sure Noah was okay.”  
“And you didn’t report them to CPS?”  
“Every time I called to report they were ‘too busy’ to take the case. I called every day for three years trying to get them to take the case. No one did.”  
“So you took it upon yourself to the care of him. A noble cause.”  
“I guess you could say that he is more like family to you, right?”  
Tears filled my eyes as I looked down at my hands. Family. I had always considered Noah family. He is the only person who I considered family that wasn’t blood to me. My uncles who had helped raised me-while not blood-felt like they were blood and I considered them to be blood anyhow. Noah was the only person who I never really considered blood family but family nonetheless. I pushed back off of the table and looked a my lawyer.  
“Can I take a break please?”  
“Yeah, we all deserve to have a bit of lunch,” One of the agents smiled at me as I moved  
My lawyer and the agents all nodded. I felt the tears on my cheeks clearly. It wasn’t the most embarrassing thing I had done while in prison but it was high up there. I moved up to the door and waited for the the guards to open the door. Our lawyer pounded on the door a few times and waited for the both of us to be let out. The agents waited behind the both of us. A few minutes later, the door shuttered open and a guard stood in front of me.  
The burly guard yanked me by my handcuffs and towards my cell. He spoke no words to me as the guards and my lawyer walked out to freedom. All I could assume was that they were headed off to talk to each other over some cheap fast food place down the street. That sounded fancy now that I had a taste of prison food. But some people said that prison food was more nutritious than school food. I had no idea who spread that rumor but then again, I didn’t have a lot of experience with school food.  
The guard pushed me into the cell. The bright lights of the hallway were no longer as bright as he shoved me into the much simmer cell room. A mass murderer on my right and someone in for tax evasion on my left. It was no federal prison but it was one step down from that. A high security, maximum security prison. It was quite obvious that I was the odd one out. That I was the one who was ‘too tough’ for the prison that I was in.  
David and Noah were somewhere in here but I heard rumors that they were considering separating us more. Even though I knew that we were as far apart as possible. Besides the heavily coded letters we had sent back and forth between each other there had been nothing we had done to have shown our hands. No one else-well no one besides the guard we had enlisted to help had-known that we had been communicating. Not even our lawyer knew that we had been communicating. All three of us had been careful of that. Not letting people know that we were communicating in case we were to be separated. But that was seemingly what happened to the three of us.  
I closed my eyes and waited for a few moments. I waited for someone to answer though I was waiting for someone who might not even show up. The air grew colder, pricking up around me. My whole body ached for a moment as the cold air around me made my limbs go numb. It was as if my whole body had been dunked into snow. When I reopened my eyes, a grey mist surrounded me. A dark figure slinked towards me. The soul of the man was still as dark as the day I had met him. But a slight silver shine had become more evident as he walked towards me. He was becoming a nurturing soul but not to me but to someone else.  
“Do you know where Gabriel is,” I spoke towards the shadow figure but the figure moved like a broken VHS tape and glitched for a moment before becoming more solid.  
The figure shook its head as it continued its slow walk towards me. He stopped a few feet away from me. It was a lot closer than what I had thought. Normally he would stop as far away from me as possible. But the dark figure solidified right in front of me. For the first time in awhile, I saw the face of the figure I had been communicating with over the past few months.  
His blonde, wavy hair was pulled back into a low bun. One of his pupils was red with a matching yellow iris. The other eye remained as blue as the day I had met him. A set of three wings sat on his back, half of his wings already covered in burns. His body was covered in burns but it didn’t distract from his Greek God like features. He wore one of Noah’s old band t-shirts, the name of the band too faded to see who had once graced it. His jeans were burnt up to the knee. The halo that once hovered over his head was broken. One half had already attached itself to his head and solidified into a horn. Halfway done with being turned from angel to demon.  
“No. I don’t. If I did then I would have come to you,” Xavier’s voice had dropped a few octaves from the deep baritone I had once known. “Is that why you summoned me?”  
I nodded, realizing how stupid it was to call a fallen angel into my cell for a stupid question I already knew the answer to. Xavier hovered around me for a moment before locking eyes with me once more. His whole body had even got taller from the last time I had seen him. Demons had always sat a little bit taller than us humans in general. But that was an understatement considering how tall Noah and Lucifer got when they were angry. Then again, they weren’t normal demons.  
Xavier paced around me, checking his nails throughly as if he was already bored with the conversation. With a nonchalant flick of his wrist, my voice was snatched from my throat for a minute. Not like I would’ve wanted to speak in front of the angel. My throat was snatched of any air that I had been breathing. Xavier didn’t let go until my lungs burned and my face had surely turned blue.  
“Yeah, I needed to see if there was any word from Gabriel since…since he saved us.”  
Xavier let out a soft chuckle as he wrapped a burnt hand around my throat. Even if he couldn’t feel the fires that raged from where he came from, my soul could feel it. His hand wasn’t just warm to the touch, it was hot. Hotter than any fire that burned on earth. My skin melted like plastic underneath his grip as he raised me up into the air with strength that would have easily outed him as not human if it were not for where we were.  
“If I knew he was back I would have told you. Kind of hard for me to sneak back and forth considering how I look right now.”  
Regret dripped from his words. He was not even ready to fall when Faukes asked him to. Being one of Noah’s guardian angels, he really had no choice but to fall from heaven to help out the person he was protecting. Other angels hated him for it. But others had understood. Though I wouldn’t believe Faukes’ words. He tended to be hopefully optimistic about these kinds of things.  
I pushed myself off of Xavier and dropped to the ground, gasping for air. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”  
“As you should be. It’s your fault I look like this.”  
I had no time to argue that point. He was the one who I had first met other than Noah when we were working the case. But that was a long time ago. Before he began to resent me for decisions he had made. A time before I ended up seeing what I had inside of his soul. He was no less the monster that I had once thought he was.  
“Any word on Noah and Sam?”  
“Being transferred to different prisons. They don’t want you guys talking to each other. They say it would be bad if you all decided to stop talking. You need to be careful with whatever you tell the government. It could ruin us all.”  
I nodded in some agreement.  
“I think it’s time for you to go.”  
Xavier touched my heart and pushed on my chest. The man faded back into the black of his soul. The silver was only a bit brighter than when I first saw him today.  
A guard stood at the bars in front of me. His eyes went over my body. He pointed to my neck. The mirror behind him confirmed what he was pointing at. A burn in the shape of a hand was wrapped around my neck. My own hand reached up to touch it but I shook off the idea as I turned back to look at the man.  
“Your lunch break is over,” I looked down at the untouched food on the floor of my cell. “You got to get back to the interview room.”  
Another nod. I was chained back up and brought back to the room. Room number six. Same room as always. But this time, the room was much more silent than what I had expected. My lawyer stood and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
“My client is going on trial in an hour. I do believe that means you have to stop interviewing him.”  
“I thought the trial wasn’t for another few weeks,” I sputtered and looked at the agents who looked like they were just as confused as I was.  
“Charges just go dropped on the previous case. We got pushed up,” My lawyer turned us out of the room as a guard followed us out of the cells and towards a van. “I’ll see you there.”  
Noah and David sat in the van with me. David had a black eye and Noah was stone cold. His sunglasses had been given to him as soon as he got to the prison. Even his mugshot covered his eyes. Anyone who dared look into his eyes would end up seeing their worst hell. He didn’t even look at himself in the mirror anymore. His own powers having an affect on him.  
~  
I placed my hands on the wooden table. Media had already begun to storm the building. There was about fifty or so cameras inside and another hundred outside. People from all of the world had come to see the downfall of the infamous Abbot family. A once very powerful and respected family of hunters was forced underground and we had kept it up but…oh how the mighty have fallen.  
Noah, David and I had kept our bodies standing for as long as we could as we could. Noah seemed to be reading the room as best he could. He seemed to have been waiting for someone to come and attack him. His fingers tapped against the table in irritation. David wrapped his own hand around mine and waited for the judge to walk in. All three of us were under the watchful eyes of thousands-no, millions of people.  
“All rise,” Called the bailiff even though most of us were already standing. A judge walked in though the bailiff made no attempt to give us their name. I waited for a moment in an attempt to see if he would say the name but he said nothing.  
The judge rolled his eyes as he looked over at all three of us, “You may be seated.”  
Noah sat first. Then David. I was the last one standing. I finally sat down and looked up at the judge with as cold of eyes I could imagine. The judge looked over at the prosecution who stood.  
The next few days went on without much fun. Opening statements to the jury. All of the Abbots being made out to be terrible people who hunted people for sport. Our lawyer seemed to try and make us seem more sympathetic but I didn’t even buy his fake concern for all of us. He was not making the case for us to get out of a lot of prison time. He had warned us that we were not going to get out of going to prison but rather, that we would end up having the time we were in prison reduced if we were to testify about what we had seen and expose the community that had been driven underground for so many centuries.  
I was the first one to go on the stand. Being the oldest, I wanted to first. Noah had protested but our lawyer wanted to keep him on the back burner until he had solid use for the King of Hell. Though, I assumed that it would be some sort of finishing piece that would make the case for all of us.  
“When was the first time you saw Noah,” Our lawyer asked.  
“What do you mean? The first time or the time after I saw him after the break.”  
“After the break.”  
“The first time I had seen Noah begin to work on our first case back was like watching someone I barely knew,” I murmured to the agents in the room with me. Both watched me for a moment before I leaned forward. “I know you both believe me but I don’t think about one else will believe me.”  
“So, why tell us?”  
“Because I don’t want to feel like I’m crazy anymore. I want to know that I am…fine. It’s not this is the first time I’ve seen Noah work a case before.”  
“A hunting case?”  
“Yeah,” I moved in my seat. “But this time was the weirdest time I had seen him work a case. I know what he does. I know how he moves. I know who he is.”  
“So what was so weird about this time?”  
“Because he was the case.”


End file.
